Familiar Faces
by RumbelleRiverSong
Summary: Alternate timeline in which Emma stays in the past and works on her magic until she becomes supremely powerful with the help of some of our old friends from the enchanted forest. Basically "what if the plot for season 4 was actually character driven with major developments that don't involve complete breaks in character". Hold on guys this is gonna be a long one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok guys so here's the idea for this fic: Alternate timeline in which Emma stays in the past and works on her magic until she becomes supremely powerful with the help of some of our old friends from the enchanted forest. Basically "what if the plot for season 4 was actually character driven with major developments that don't involve complete breaks in character". Hold on guys this is gonna be a long one.

_Season 3 finale: Emma, under the guise of Princess Leia, finds herself locked in a prison cell deep underneath the Evil Queens castle. Upon finding that her spoon is held together with a bit of wire; she attempts to pick the lock. Meanwhile Hook, Charming, Snow and Red are on their way to try and save her. _

"It's all about the tumblers" Emma said as the lock clicked open.

"You did it!" Marian exclaimed as Emma opened her prison gate as well. Emma's thoughts bounced around her head quicker than she could rationalize them.

"_I can't let her go"_

"_She doesn't deserve to die"_

"_If she told Regina where Snow was I wouldn't even be alive"_

"_What if she affects the time line? What then?"_

"Are you alright?" Marian asked seeing the concern on Emma's face.

"I'm fine, just concentrating." As plainly as she said it, she knew Marian could tell she was lying. Mothers have that super power too. "Look when we get out of here we need to go find my friends ok? We'll look after you."

"Thank you, but I really should find my family" Marian said almost out of breath as the two ran through corridors looking for an exit. They made right turns then left; the palace began to resemble a labyrinth of interlocking paths that seemed to lead nowhere.

"Look, I don't have time to explain but you really have to come with me when we get out of this _castle_" Emma spit the last word out with irritation.

"_This place is __**huge" **_Emma thought spitefully.

"Leia, I have a son at home I can't abandon him."

"Ok fine let's just focus on getting out of h-" Emma stopped short. The two looked out of a large window in a hall that looked out on a court yard. They saw a large pyre with a wooden pillar in the center. "I...thought you said executions where tomorrow."

"They are. Whoever that is for must be special enough to warrant a public execution." As Marian spoke, a woman was walked across the courtyard by black knights. "It's Snow White!"

The words dropped from Marian's mouth as Emma's stomach rose to her throat. "Wait-no we have to save her!" Emma started pounding on the glass frantically. "We have to save her she can't die!"

Marian grabbed her arms "Leia you can't! The Knights will hear you! There is no way we can get to the courtyard in time!"

Emma thrashed against Marians grip, her eyes welled. "You don't understand she can't die! I can't let her die!" Her throat swelled closed as Emma started gasping. Across the glass Regina threw a fireball onto the pyre. "NO!" Emma yelled crumbling to the floor.

As Emma sobbed she began to glow with a golden light. "_**no no no no no no**__"_Before Marian could fully comprehend what was happening she witnessed Emma's blond hair turn black. Her simple tunic was replaced with that of a huntress and finally she stopped shaking and stood up. It was Snow White.

In a different part of the castle; watching the same helpless scene Prince Charming, Red, and Hook watched as the woman being burned alive transformed from one with long ebony hair to one with golden locks. The realization of what was happening dawned on Hook faster than he could gasp.

"It's Leia!" Charming exclaimed.

"No no NO NO" Hook banged on the glass. "EMMA" He looked on helplessly as Emma Swan burst into flames.

A/N: I feel like that went rather well. There will be more soon introducing some old characters that we haven't heard from in a while. After I finish the rewriting and get into the new story the chapters will get longer and more fleshed out. As for now this AU could go anywhere so I look forward to hearing your thoughts and suggestions in reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma stood in a pile of ash. The last thing she remembered was watching her mother being burnt at the stake, and now Emma was covered in ash. She looked around to see an empty courtyard through the inky blackness of night. The dim lights coming from the castle weren't nearly enough to let Emma see where she was going. She looked up to see the brightest room at the top of a tower. "_Regina"_ Emma assumed.

As she _slowly… quietly _moved across the yard; her feet were bare and the coble stone was cold.

She had nearly made it to the gate when someone grabbed her shoulder.

Emma covered her own mouth to muffle the inevitable scream. Spinning around at an alarming speed she saw a Black Knight behind her.

"What are you doing here? Come with me quickly." The guard said through his helmet. The voice sounded familiar like…no it couldn't be. The guard grabbed Emma by the arm and rushed her to a wall of the palace and grabbed a torch. "Don't you know where you are? You are trespassing on the Queen's land. She wouldn't hesitate to take your head off if she saw you."

Emma's throat closed as the memories of that voice filled her. "Ta-take off your helmet" Emma asked trying to see the guard eyes through the slit.

"This is insanity you have to leave the grounds before a different guard spots you." The Irish lilt betrayed who he was beyond a doubt. Emma lifted his helmet up.

She gasped as the helmet was allowed to fall to the floor. Emma covered her mouth again, this time to hide shock and sorrow. "Graham" she said, letting the word fall from her like a sigh of relief.

The huntsman stared at her; obviously trying to think if he knew the bare footed popper that stood before him. "Do I know you?" Before he could get a fake answer they both heard noise from behind the gate. "There is no time. You must leave before for the next guards come on patrol." Graham pushed her forward as she seemed incapable of moving. The utter shock had barely left Emma's face by the time Graham had gotten her safely beyond the palace walls and into the woods. "Now you must listen, there are guards who search these woods at night for thieves and bandits. You must run toward the village; it shouldn't be but a two day hike."

And then he was gone. Emma stared after him long after his silhouette had faded into the night. She would have stayed longer, her mind racing from the encounter from the long dead Huntsman, but she heard the woods rustle. Emma tried to remember what he had said to her. "_run toward the village" "two day hike" but which way did he point? _She didn't have time to waste.

"Hey you!" a Black Knight yelled from a distance. That was all the incentive the savior needed. She didn't wait around long enough to know if it was her that the knight had seen or some unlucky squatter. She was off. Emma broke into a sprint toward the only lights she could see in the distance, and she didn't stop running till dawn

Marian and Snow White, found the others outside of the castle.

"Snow!" Red yelled louder than she probably should have in the Evil Queen's castle. Red ran to meet them and hugged Snow tightly. "What happened? I thought you dead."

"It was Leia." Snow answered. "I don't know how, but I know it was her."

"Magic" Hook said plainly. His eyes had been rubbed red. "She saved your life with magic."

Snow, Red and Charming looked confused but did not bother to question. Instead the topic changed to the addition to the group.

"And who are you?" Charming said; bowing slightly.

"I can't tell you here. My identity must remain secret while within these walls. Leia freed me from my prison cell. Without her I'd be dead by nightfall tomorrow." Marian replied, anxious to leave the Queen's castle.

The lump in Hook's throat grew upon hearing the mystery guest's story. "You said you were meant to die tomorrow?" he inquired.

"Yes. I was to be executed tomorrow for treason." Marian looked to Snow "I refused to tell the Queen where you were. You are the only hope this kingdom has of being great again."

"Thank you, when I retake the thrown your sacrifice will not be forgotten." Snow promised. Snow then proceeded to introduce Marian to the other three members of the party.

Hook never met Marian's gaze, he wasn't sure what to do about this change. "I think you have to stay here." He said to her dryly.

"I'm sorry what? You would have me stay and die? I have a son you wish for me to leave him motherless?" Marian said in a disgusted panic.

Charming put his hand on his sword "Of course not. I'm sure Prince Charles would never suggest such a thing. Would you Charles." Prince James gave Hook a very stern look.

Hook shook his head. "Of course not. Never mind."

The three women walked past Hook. "Why would you ever even suggest such a thing?" Red spat out in passing.

"Only to save you all." Hook grumbled under his breath. "Shan't be trying that again." Hook silently decided that he'd have to get rid of Marian soon.

A/N: Yay chapter two Please leave a review with things you think i did right or things you want me to change. I will try to have another chapter up tomorrow!

(also Graham will totally show up again so that'll be a thing)


End file.
